


Heartbreak

by Anonymous



Series: Fest Fics [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was never going to like him back.
Series: Fest Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous, Lil' Something Fest 2020





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lil' Something Fest

“Hey! Wait up!” Jongdae said as he ran down the hall towards Baekhyun. “Do you wanna hang out today? I don’t have practice so I’m free after school.”

“I’m sorry Dae,” Baekhyun frowned. “I promised Taeyeon that I’d take her out on a date today. Maybe tomorrow?” 

Jongdae faked a smile and nodded. He muttered an excuse about going to class and walked away before Baekhyun could notice just how upset he was. Baekhyun had been turning him down (for over a week now) to hang out with his girlfriend.

Jongdae wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, too upset about Baekhyun’s rejection, and almost knocked over Yixing as he was turning the corner. Yixing caught him and looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked, looking worried. 

“I’m fine,” Jongdae waved him off. “I was just hoping to hang out with Baek after school today but it seems like he’s busy.” He forced a smile, but Yixing didn’t look convinced. 

“Jongdae. I know you’re not fine. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, rubbing Jongdae's arm. Jongdae hesitated, not wanting to burden his friend with his feelings. “You’re not going to be burdening me or anything.” Yixing rolled his eyes, reading Jongdae’s face well. 

“It’s just,” Jongdae frustrated, “he keeps blowing me off to go out with Taeyeon. It’s been over a week since we hung out and we’ve barely talked. He’s always so busy with _her_.” He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, upset. Baekhyun and him had been friends for years, and they had always hung out at least once a week. It was the first time that they had gone so long without really seeing each other. 

“They just started dating Dae. Everything will go back to normal by next week,” Yixing raised an eyebrow at Jongdae. “Unless this is about something else?” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongdae stuttered, flushing. “I just miss having my best friend around. That’s it.”

“Are you sure it’s not about the crush you have on him?” Yixing asks, pointedly looking at him. Jongdae clamped a hand over Yixing’s mouth and looked around frantically, eyes wide and panicked.

“You can’t just say that so loudly,” Jongdae hissed. “What if someone overhears? What if Baekhyun hears?” He was panicking. Yixing looked at him, eyes wide, and pushed his hand off his mouth. 

“Jongdae, it’s okay. No one heard and Baekhyun’s not even nearby.” Yixing said, trying to calm him down. “I just think you need to be honest about why you’re upset.”

Jongdae sighed. He knew he was upset because of those feelings and that’s why he was so upset, but it was easier to ignore it than to admit it. It hurt too much to accept. 

“I know, but what good is it going to do me?” Jongdae asked, his chest ached and his voice broke. “He’s not even gay. He’s never going to like me back.” He pressed his lips together and looked down, his heartbreaking. He clenched his jaw as his eyes stung and hung his head.

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said. He hugged Jongdae in an attempt to comfort him. Jongdae burrowed his head into Yixing’s neck, holding his tears back. 

_(Yixing had liked Jongdae for as long as Jongdae had liked Baekhyun. He had been pining after Jongdae as he had pined after his best friend. Jongdae would never look at him the way he looked at Baekhyun. It hurt to see how Jongdae’s face would brighten when he saw Baekhyun, how big he grinned, how hard he laughed at his jokes; but he had accepted that his feelings would never be returned. All he could do now was stand there, ready to catch Jongdae whenever he was about to fall, just as he did at the corner, letting his heartbreak over and over again until there were too many pieces to put back together again.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed it! 🤗


End file.
